Bad Beginings
by Seven-Hours
Summary: Bad days and late night conversations have devastating consequences, but will it lead to something better?
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Beginings**

Note: First ever story. Set during the Barlet administration, after the kidnapping.

Disclaimer: Insert usual disclaimer here -

* * *

Josh was leaning against the wall behind his door trying to relax. He hadn't done this for a long time, but anything was worth a shot given how he was feeling.

It had started again and he hadn't even noticed. The sirens were in his head. It was like a word that you couldn't quite remember or something in his peripheral vision that he couldn't get focus on. They were there, in the background all the time and he was desperately trying to make them go away before anyone noticed.

The week hadn't been all that stressful, things were getting back to normal after the shutdown, but maybe he was still trying to deal with the shutdown and being replaced by Angela.

He took a deep breath, hoping that when he exhaled, the sirens he could hear would be gone. No such luck.

There was a knock on the door. He quickly moved back to his desk and grabbed a report before he granted entry.

"I found the report you wanted on the Department of Transportations budget expenditure for the last 5 years". It was Donna.

"Um… remind me again why I wanted that?" Josh didn't want to ask, but thought it would be more suspicious if he didn't ask and missed something major that would attract a lot of attention than to give in and ask Donna.

"Your 2 o'clock on the Hill. The research being undertaken on the need for more subway systems in major cities and how that affects getting the 7 swing votes from congress for environmental policy". Donna said it like she almost didn't believe she had to repeat it.

"Right… sorry, I've been busy today." Josh really wouldn't think of anything else to say to stop her from wondering why he couldn't keep track of current legislative priorities.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay"? It wasn't the first time Donna had asked him this question in the last few days, and she couldn't shake the feeling that it was more than just Josh being tired.

"What? Yeah, I was just reading this report when you mentioned it and it wasn't at the front of my mind. I had forgotten about the meeting on the hill." Josh was starting to get agitated with her and wished she was just put the report down and leave.

"Josh, you don't usually get this unfocussed unless you've been working on six different things for three days straight that Leo expected you to have done the day before he assigned them to you.

"What are you? Even my mother doesn't bug me this much!" He took a breath. He didn't want to have this argument with Donna. "Can you grab me some lunch? I haven't eaten in a while, and I'd say that's not really helping me think to clearly." Josh could think of nothing he wanted to do less than eat right now, but thought this was the best way to get her out of his office and asking him questions he didn't have answers to.

He closed the door once Donna was gone in an attempt to keep the noise out. He sat back down and his desk and picked up the report Donna had just placed on his desk hoping to find the information in it that would deliver the votes needed to pass the bill.

Really he was just hoping to focus on something long enough to forget about the sirens he kept hearing. He just needed some time to focus he told himself. He needed to get this done.

* * *

Donna was halfway down the hall when she heard his door slam. Josh didn't usually keep his door closed unless he was in a really bad mood or something had gone wrong that he was trying to fix, which admittedly happened more often than Josh would like to admit, but hadn't happened since he was the hero of the shutdown.

She saw CJ look up from where she was standing at Carol's desk at the sound of the door slamming and figured she would ask CJ if she knew what had happened to make him such a difficult person.

"What's his problem today?" CJ said as she took a few steps towards Donna as Donna approached her office door.

"So you've noticed it to? I figured he was just being, you know, Josh with me, but I don't think it's just me. When I asked if we was okay, he asked me to go get him lunch, which is strange because he hasn't wanted to eat for a couple of days now." Donna had only just thought about Josh's lack of appetite now, but having realized it, she was beginning to think something really wasn't right.

"Is it something we should worry about?

"Not yet, but this is how it usually starts – He can't keep track of what he's doing or what he's asked for, he doesn't talk to people… next will be the yelling, although I'd say door slamming is the lead-up to that." Donna tried to say this like it was amusing, just Josh being Josh, but there was no way to mask it.

"How long has it been since he…. Since he's been like this?" CJ didn't quite know how to sat it, or even if it was her place.

"A long time. I don't know how long, so it has to be a while"

"Yeah."

"I should get Josh's lunch, he needs to eat something." Donna said this more to herself than to CJ as she walked out of the bull-pen and towards the Mess.


	2. Late night talks

**Bad Begnings: Chapter Two**

* * *

Zoey hadn't been back in the White House much since the kidnapping, and not at all since they first left for New Hampshire. Her mother had had to come back to Washington when the government had been shutdown and she really didn't want to be in New Hampshire on her own, and she followed soon after. As much as she didn't want to be cooped up in the farm house with just her mother, she hated the thought of being there on her own more.

The White House was the perfect place for her to be right now, or so she thought. There were so many people around her that no one paid any attention to her specifically, no one to worry about whether she was eating, how she was feeling. She didn't need to put up a front, because no one was around to see it. They were all too busy working, and she was hiding in the crowd.

It was late and she'd managed to get out of eating dinner with her parents, due to her father working and convincing her mother she had already had something. Her father had retired to his study to keep working while her mother had gone to bed to read, as she so often did. She thought it safe enough to come out of her room without an inquisition on how she was feeling. She didn't feel like sleeping, and hadn't since the kidnapping. She didn't really feel like doing much at all since the kidnapping, but was desperate to not let anyone know how much she was suffering.

The two people she didn't want to share what had happened and how she was feeling about it were her parents, yet, for security reasons, she couldn't tell her friends, or anyone other than her psychiatrist and her parents. She had told everyone that therapy had helped, but really, she had no connection with the woman and had no desire to tell her anything. Keeping up the charade was easier if they thought she was getting help.

Zoey crept down the hall, away from her room so as to not alert her parents of her presents. Like her father, she found walking around the white house was a good way to clear her head, although Zoey preferred to walk around the vast gardens while her father liked to roam the hallways. She used to believe it was because he thought he could gain some wisdom from the rooms that had been host to some of the most influential decisions ever made. She recently discovered the real reason was because the secret service weren't too keen on the president roaming around outside at night. She discovered this because they had the same reservations about her doing the same thing since she came back to DC, so she too had been restricted to the halls of the White House.

She was grateful that the majority of the offices were empty at this time of night, but she should have known better when she entered the west wing. There were still lights on in a number of offices and she really had no intention of talking to anyone. She walked past CJ's office where she could hear her tapping away at her keyboard.

As she approached, Zoey could hear Josh in his office muttering, rather loudly, to himself while he paced around his office. She got to the door and cleared her throat.

"What is it now? Is there ever any peace and qui…" Josh turned around and his face changed immediately when he saw Zoey "Sorry Zo, I didn't realize it was you."

"It's okay, I think I've been giving out my fair share of bad tempers. It's about time I received some back."

On any other day, Josh wouldn't have thought twice about this comment, but as much as he tried to deny it, he knew what was causing him to be short and bad tempered with anyone who came within five feet of his office and Zoeys comment made him think about the trauma that the Presidents youngest daughter had recently been through.

"So how have you been?"

"I never want to hear that question ever again"

"Yeah, okay, I understand that. So what are you doing wandering the halls at this time of night?"

Zoey wasn't expecting to have to explain herself when she left her room earlier, but she had always got along well with Josh and it was almost nice to talk to someone who isn't a parent.

"Couldn't sleep. What are you doing here so late at night, anyway. I've got an excuse, I live here and the secret service won't let me go anywhere else without three days notice."

"I have work to do." It came out a little more terse than Josh had intended.

"How much work do you get done at the end of a fourteen hour day anyway? When I came in you were in here muttering to yourself. If you keep doing that people will talk!"

"If your caught walking around this white house in the middle of the night for the fourth night in a row, people are going to start talking about you."

"Hey! How did you know?" Zoey didn't realize that anyone else knew about her nightly treks around the white house during the night.

"I've seen you. How long have you not been able to sleep?"

"Since…" There was a long pause while Zoey took a breath. "So you've been here late every night this week then?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I guess I have. I hadn't really thought about it." The truth is he had thought about it and it was better to be not sleeping in his office where he had lots of distractions than alone in his apartment where it was harder to ignore the sirens. "I don't sleep much either."

"Well, I should let you get back to work so you can go home, and you know, not sleep." Zoey stood up and headed for the door.

"Yeah." He paused. "Hey, kiddo, I really am sorry for yelling when you walked in, it's just been a long day. Drop in any time if you want."

Zoey looked at him and nodded and was out the door before he realized. She continued walking through the West Wing, but really just wanted to get back to her room. She didn't want to talk about the kidnapping with Josh. She really didn't want to talk about it with anyone.

* * *

"Josh, have you been here all night?" Donna asked as she walked into his office to put the files on his desk for his first meeting of the morning.

Josh lifted his head off his desk.

"Um… yeah, I was trying to get somewhere on this recommendation and it just wont fall into place."

"Alright, but you have senior staff in 20 minutes. You should change your shirt and brush your teeth"

"I can take care of myself, you know" Josh said quietly, but Donna still heard it.

"Well, I'll go and let you do that, then. Spare shirt is hanging up."

Josh really had no idea where anything was and it took him searching through every draw of his desk to realize that his toothbrush was actually in a small overnight bag he kept behind the coat rack. He grabbed the bag and shirt and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

While Josh was away from his office, Donna went to see CJ.

"Hi Carol. Is CJ in?"

"Yeah, she's just reading the wires before staff. You can go on in"

"Donna, what can I do for you this morning?" So far nothing had gone wrong today and there was no bad news for the administration in the wires, so CJs mood for the day hadn't been completely destroyed yet.

"You remember the discussion we had yesterday?"

"The one about the gowns for the state dinner or the one about Josh?" CJ knew what the answer was going to be, but had asked because she was hoping that it wasn't.

"The one about Josh."

"This can't be good."

"I came in today to find him asleep at his desk. He didn't go home last night and he just all but threw me out of his office."

"Yeah, okay." CJ didn't really know what to say or do. "I'll have a word with Leo after staff or something. He seems to have a better insight into these things."

"That would be great. I don't know what to do with him, and he really doesn't want me to do anything at all for him."

* * *

"Anything else? No. good. Josh, wait here a minute, will you?" Leo dismissed the Senior staff from their morning meeting with the President.

"Leo, could I see you when you have a spare minute?" CJ didn't want to have this conversation in front of Josh, incase it was just stress. After all, she hadn't seen the bulk of his behavior for herself.

"Is it time sensitive?" Leo had ten things to take care of, all of which had top priority.

"No, it can wait." With that, CJ left.

"Josh, what's you knowledge like on Space Travel?" The president was in a good mood this morning, and it showed in his voice.

"Um, I can tell you how much NASA is allocated in the federal budget, and that they spend a lot of it on rockets that don't work"

"Well, that's not the answer I was looking for." The president responded, a little less enthusiast than before. "The exploration of space can be an inspiring thing, don't you think? It's been a long time since our country has been focused on anything more than bickering about health care and how the Republicans are trying to squash what ever good work the democrats have done. It's time we did something more dramatic than that, something that the world will take notice of. When Kennedy committed to having a man in space within the decade, it invigorated and inspired everyone who heard about it. It was truly a great accomplishment, and it's time we got back to more of that kind of thing. I want you to meet with several people from NASA and with them, look into what the next step for our space program is, what the point of what they're doing now is and how we can improve it."

"Seriously? These people spent millions of dollars of tax payer money on a rocket that didn't work because they designed it with imperial measurements and programmed it in metric!" Josh's voice was high pitched by the end of the statement. "You want me to look into how we can do more of it?!"

"Josh, the President as asked you to look into this, so do it, will you?" Leo showed no interest in the topic, but was very clear as to what Josh was to do.

"Yes sir" Josh addressed the president before heading for the door.

* * *

Josh stormed back to his office, muttering under his breath about the pointlessness of his current assignment and how it is a waste of time for someone like him to be undertaking such a menial task.

"Donna!" Josh shouted as he walked into his office

"I was just outside, Josh. You could have got me while you were walking past." After his outburst that morning, Donna was becoming upset and frustrated with Josh.

"Yeah, I need you to pull the NASA budget, specifically what they're spending on research."

"Josh, everything NASA does is classified as research, you need to be a little more specific."

"I mean research on future... you know, forget it, just bring me the NASA budget."

"Sure" Donna left his office and returned quickly with the folder containing the requested documents.

"Great, now I need some peace and quiet so I can get this pointless piece of work done." With that, Josh through the folder on his desk while he walked around to the other side and sat down, rubbing his temples, as if he could stop he impending headache by sheer force of will.


	3. Consequences

"Donna, take a walk with me"

"I know I should have come to you first, Leo, but I didn't want to over react about the situation. I asked CJ to mention it to you because I wasn't sure if it was an issue."

"What are you talking about, Donna?"

"Didn't C.J speak to you?" Donna stalked walking and turned to Leo.

"She wanted to have a chat after senior staff, but I had to deal with Josh and the President first"

"What did Josh… oh god, it really is happening again" Leo and Donna continued along the corridor to C.Js office and stepped inside.

"CJ, you wanted to talk to me earlier, I'm assuming this is about Josh" Leo closed the door to the office.

"Yeah, Donna and I are concerned about some of his recent behavior and wanted to run it past you since you seem to have a better sense about his state of mind"

"What's he done this time?" Leo took a deep breath

"He's not eating, he's snapping at staff, slamming his door. He's not sleeping. He's not even leaving the office anymore and he's not remembering why he's asking me for things" Donnas voice was quiet

"CJ?" Leo said, still looking at Donna.

"I've noticed it to. I can hear him from my office, but I don't see it as much as Donna does so she's probably a better judge of the situation"

"Donna, have you asked him about it?

"I dont… I didn't want to make it worse. I don't know what to say to him"

"When was the last time he saw his doctor?"

"I don't know. Not for a while. And even before then it wasn't often"

"Try and get him to call Stanly. Let me know what the outcome of that is." Leo took a breath and looked at the two women. "Keep me in the loop, it might be nothing, it could just be stress." He paused again before tuning around and leaving CJs office.

* * *

Donna stood in the doorway of her bosses office waiting for him to notice she was there. After a minute, she stepped and closed the door behind her, at which point Josh finally looked up.

"Josh" Donnas voice dropped as she addressed her boss. "I think you need to call Stanley. Something's not right."

Josh was silent for a few minutes, just looking at the wall. He turned to Donna.

"You know, I've been telling myself for the last few days that this isn't happening, that it's been long enough that I should be over it." Josh was looking down. He coulnd't maintain eye contact with Donna as he spoke.

Donna took a steep breath. She was supprised by his admission. After a minute she decided to run with Josh's confession.

"Somethings not right. I think you need to do something about it, find out why it's happening again, so we can make it better"

"There's nothing wrong, I just feel bad, Donna. It's not a big deal."

"There will be no putting of hands through windows this time around. You scare me half to death sometimes, you know that?" She said this as she reached his desk, picked up the phone and dialed the number she had in her hand. "Talk to him, Josh."

Josh hung up the phone. "I have a lot of work to do here, but I'll call him when I'm done for the day"

"Should I let him know you're going to call?"

"I think the gig will be up when I call him, don't you?" Josh responded "Can you get me the director of NASA, or you know, whichever monkey is running that place now.

Donna walked out of his office feeling dejected.

* * *

"I heard you had a nutty in the Oval office today" Zoey was standing in the door way for the second night in a row.

"Hm? No, I was just voicing an opinion"

"That's not the way I heard it"

"Facts have a way of being distorted on the grape vine." He took a breath. "Can't sleep again, huh" Josh couldn't think of anything worse than having anther conversation about what he had said in the oval office that morning. Leo had already been to see him about it, and lying was all he could do to get out of it and he hated lying to Leo.

"No, not really. So what are you doing here so late?"

"Trying to ward off this headache" Josh said, looking up from the report he was reading, and with that, he reached into the draw and grabbed another 2 Tylenol from the bottle and reached for the bottle of water sitting on his desk to wash them down.

"You might have better luck with that if you went home"

"It wont stop" Josh said under his breath as he downed the pills.

"I'm sorry?" Zoey replied

"Nothing. So how is being back in Washington?"

"It's about the same as being in New Hampshire, with different colored furnishings." Zoey meant this to be a joke, but it didn't come out that way.

"So not having so much fun?" Josh replied. He wasn't sure where this was going.

"There's no one here I can talk to, you know? And no where I could go if I wanted to get away from here. I just wish things were back the way they were before... I wish I could see my friends from Georgetown without having them look at me with pity in their eyes."

"Charlie said he'd seen you a couple of times."

"Charlie's been great but I think he's still pissed about Jean-Paul."

"I'd say he's still pissed _with _Jean-Paul for what he did to you. I swear if the secret service hadn't pulled Charlie off Jean-Paul that night, he would have done some damage"

"He was there?" Zoey paused for a second. "You were there?"

"Yeah, we stayed after you were dropped off at the party. We were outside the club talking when… when it started"

"I didn't know. I don't remember much of it…"

"Yeah, they say sometimes you never remember a traumatic incident."

"The thing is, I have memories of what happened, I just can't piece them together. They're just fragments and there are not enough of them to complete the picture. I can't even tell if they're real anymore." Zoey was quiet at the end, looking at her hands as she spoke.

"I still have similar memories of Roslyn." Josh didn't know what to say to Zoey's confession.

"Does it ever get better?"

"I don't think I'm the best person to ask about this, Zoey" Josh said, unsure of his footing with the First Daughter.

"I think you're the only person to ask. Who else here would know what it's like to be attacked because people don't like what my father and this country stand for?" Zoey was very _matter of fact_ with Josh.

"I have trouble remembering the night at Rosalyn. I keep hearing the sirens, the sound of the police cars and ambulances from that night. And I can feel the shots some times. My hands feel wet from the blood dripping down them while I hold my chest" Josh wasn't even talking to Zoey any more, he was just verbalizing what he was feeling then and there.

"It still happens?"

Josh snapped back at the sound of her voice. "Sometimes. I still can't sleep. I'm here instead of at home in bed, where the rest of the senior staff are."

"At the hospital they explained to me there would be certain symptoms I should look for, and reactions that would be normal. If this is what's supposed to happen, this is what's normal, I'm not very interested in it."

"I don't want to go out, there are people after me in my dreams, even when I'm awake, they're just around the corner. Even if I could go out, I don't want to. I don't want to be me anymore. I wish I could stop the hands from grabbing me. It used to only be when I slept, but more and more, it's happening when I'm awake. I don't know how to make it stop"

"Well, Zoey, I said maybe I wasn't the best person to talk to about this, because sometimes, I don't know how to make it stop either." Josh had no other advice for the young girl.

That sat in silence for a few minutes, Josh still thinking about the last thing he said while playing with the corner of the page of the report.

"Hey, thanks Josh. It was nice to talk to someone who doesn't overreact." With that, Zoey left Josh's office in the direction of the residence.

* * *

"The President may need to take action on this, Leo. Not now, but if he does, it'll be within the next 12 hours" Admiral Fitswallace briefed Leo on the latest military situation.

"Thanks for being here so late for this one, Admiral."

"Not a problem. I'll be here throughout the morning. I'll brief you when we find out anything."

"Margert!" Leo shouted from his office as the admiral left.

Margret entered the room

"Page senior staff , I need them to come in" He said as he got up from his desk and headed into the oval office.

* * *

Josh headed to the oval office. There was no one in the outer office at this time of night and the door was open so he walked into the oval.

"I was paged?"

"Josh, you were in the office?"

"Yeah, I was trying to catch up on some work."

"It'll be a few minutes before the others get here, so I'll tell you so you can get a head start on this. It looks like there has been additional movement on the border that we thought we had prevented. We have a lot of Americans on the ground in the region, some military assets as well. We may not have a choice but to order them to take action.

"So how much information do we have? Number of military personal, civilians, where command lies in relation to the local military?

"We don't know yet. We're waiting on that intel to come in very soon. The reason you've been called in is that normally in a situation like this, we wouldn't, couldn't get involved beyond monitoring developments, but since there are already substantial military personal on the ground…"

"Yeah, I get it." Josh replied.

Before they could get much further into the discussion, Ron Butterfield entered the room.

"Ron, this really isn't a good time for security drills"

"Sir, this is not a security drill. Mr President, Zoey's been found unconscious."

"Where, is she okay?

"It would appear that she has harmed herself quite substantially. Sir, she has cut her wrists."

The President followed Ron out of the room. Leo grabbed onto the table and Josh sank onto the couch behind him.

"I just spoke to her. She was in my office. She was fine, wondering the halls." Josh said quietly to himself.

"I'm sorry?"

"She… she came to see me earlier. We had a chat about… well, about nightmares mostly."

* * *

Jed Ran to the Residents, to the hallway outside the sleeping quarters of the first family.

Abbey was in tears

"Jed, my baby girl, she was covered in blood"

"Sir, the Doctor on duty is attending to her and has requested that you don't go in. He will determine if she needs to be transported to hospital." Ron informed them.

"Is my daughter breathing?" The president asked frantically. He didn't know if he'd be able to stay out of the room.

"Yes sir, but she is unconscious"

Jed sat down on a nearby couch still holding onto his wife, waiting for news from the doctor.

After what seemed like forever, the doctor walked out next to a gurney that had the unconscious first daughter strapped on it. Jed and Abby rushed over.

"Mr President, we're going to take her back to her room, give her some plasma and monitor her condition. I would like her to go to hospital, but it's not necessary at this time. Obviously the logistics of it will impact on the decision. The cuts were not serious, but they were not superficial either. If she had been left much longer, it would have been a different story. She's lucky."

Jed looked down at his daughter, who looked pale, peaceful, as if sleeping on the gurny, but he couldn't escape the fact that there were stark white bandages around both of her wrists, covering up the truth of the situation.

* * *

In her apartment Donna was sleeping when, on her nightstand, her cell phone rang.

"Donna, It's CJ. I'm sorry, I know it's early, but have you heard from Josh tonight?"

Donna was still trying to wake up when she responded to the call "CJ? No, I haven't heard from Josh since I left the office. It's 3am. What's going on?"

"I can't get a hold of Josh. Something happened and he just left"

"What happened? What did he do?"

"I don't know the details at this point. We were called back to the office but when we got there, something else had gone wrong. Zoey tried to kill herself. She's okay, but the President is pretty shaken up. Josh just kind of up and left when he found out. I don't know why, or what the details are, but given his state of mind over the last few days, I thought I should try and call him. I can't get a hold of him."

"Why… wha… is she okay?" Donna didn't know what to say.

"I dont… I'm going to his apartment to check up on him."

"No, I'll go. I've got keys."

Donna called Josh's cell, only to discover he had turned it off. She dialed his home number, but the line was busy

Donna got herself out of bed, now wide awake and put on a pair of jeans and a sweater. She grabbed her keys and headed on the door, running.

* * *

After knocking continuously for about 30 seconds, Donna unlocked Josh's door and walked into the dark apartment, calling his name a couple of times. She turned on the light in the lounge room and saw Josh sitting in the corner of the sofa with a half finished bottle of scotch in one hand and a glass in another. There were a couple of bottles of pills spilled on the table.

"Josh!" Donna breathed with panic, and ran over to him.

He was motionless as he began to speak. "After talking with me, she killed herself, Donna. Killing the President's daughter…"

"How many pills have you had?" Donna said, as she picked up the half empty bottle from the table, reading the label.

"I just need to get some sleep. Zoey couldn't sleep. That's why she came to me."

"How many, Josh?" Donna said, with more urgency in her voice this time.

"I want to take them all, just to get some sleep"

Donna kneeled down in front of Josh who was starting to cry now. Donna had never seen him cry. "Josh?" She looked into his eyes, trying to get through to him.

"I didn't take any yet."

"Are you sure?"

"I opened the bottle and poured myself a drink… it was gone before I got back to the sofa, so I poured another one…"

"I spoke to CJ. Zoey's okay."

"Ron said… he said she had cut her wrists. He wouldn't tell the President if she was okay..."

"She's okay, Josh, it's okay. You haven't done anything. You'll be okay"

Josh and Donna sat in silence for a little while before Donna decided she should do something.

"You've had too much to drink. Come one, lets get you into bed."

"I don't want to have bad dreams."

"I can stay with you, just like when you were recovering…"

"No, you should go, we need to go to work tomorrow. There's going to a huge mess to clean up, with Zoey, and the Americans about to be in the middle of a war…"

"Josh, I don't think you're going to be a in fit state to go in…"

"I'll be fine, I just need to get some real sleep"

* * *

With Josh more comfortable in bed, Donna stepped out to make call.

"Hi CJ. I'm at Josh's place. He's alright, but I wouldn't count on him coming in tomorrow"

"He's okay? What happened? why did he leave?"

"I going to stay with him for a while. He's not doing too good. He's blaming himself for Zoey. I don't think he should come in for a few days; he's going to have a monster hangover tomorrow!" Donna was trying to make light of the seriousness of the state Josh had managed to get himself into.

"What do you want me to tell Leo?"

"That Josh needs to be away from stress for a while, or he may not be coming back at all."

With that, Donna hung up the phone and went back to Josh's bedroom, curled up next to him and watched as he fought between desperately needing to sleep and fear of what was waiting for him there.


End file.
